Love Plus Arcade: Colorful Clip
Gameplay Play through minigames on your date. After your "date" the game gives you get a souvenir to take home which can be a printed image to remind you of that special time you spent together. Having Love Plus + you can "link the hairstyle immediately after displaying the AR marker in Love Plus mode. * If the “Kanojo” hairstyle or costume changes while the AR marker is displayed, exit the Love Plus mode and display the AR marker again. If the hair color of Nene Anegasaki is black or chestnut, check which hair color when interlocking with the hairstyle. Choose the same color as your “girlfriend” hair." Mini-games * Eight types of mini-games were distributed before the end of the service, and the following five types of games can be played from the first play (level 1). * Knot 30: You can play by selecting the date spot "your home" or "school". Discuss the numbers with her in order from 1 and finally lose 30 if you say 30. Up to three numbers can be said at a time. * Daruma-san fell: You can play by selecting the date spot "fountain park". While she is calling "Dharma fell," hit the left and right buttons repeatedly to move forward, and stop moving before turning and turning around. Repeat this to approach her and finally touch her body to clear. If she turns around and is still considered to have advanced, it will fail . 19 * Watermelon split: You can play by selecting the date spot “Indoor pool”. Instructed her wearing a swimsuit (a costume for exclusive use of a fashion show when using a dream ticket to be described later) and guided her to a place with a watermelon so that she would not fall off the course made on the pool, breaking the watermelon successfully Clear if you can. If she falls (courses out) into the pool, or she does not break the watermelon, she will fail. * Tap and wear Jankenpon: You can play by selecting the date spot "Kanojo's home" or "School". According to the automatic victory of Janken, one of the left and right buttons is hit repeatedly (right button hit with a picopico hammer, left button hit with a washbasin defense). Player wins one point for successful attack and her hand (mistakes offense and defense), she gets one point for failed defense and player hand. The one who gets 3 points first wins. * Silhouette Quiz: You can play by selecting the date spot "Shopping Mall". Look at her silhouette and predict which clothes you are wearing. All 5 questions. Although it is close to a fashion show, there will be more than three choices and costumes that players have not yet acquired. * When the player's game level rises after playing the game to some extent, the following new mini-games (date spots) are sequentially released. * Darts: Open at level 3. You can play by selecting the date spot "game center". Hit the target and reduce the score, and the one who scored just 0 first wins in the " 01 game " to win against her. The first point is 201 points, touch or slide to aim and flick (flip upward) to throw an arrow. * Shabu-Dama: Open at level 12. You can play by selecting the date spot "fountain park" or "school". She alternates with soap bubbles and competes for the number of points determined by the number and size. Touch the soap liquid bottle that she has and slide on the screen, and the soap bubbles will fly. In addition, if you slide slowly in a circle near her chest, you can try making large soap bubbles, and if you succeed, you will earn more points. * Speed: Open at level 17. You can play by selecting the date spot "Kanojo's home" or "School". See " Speed (card game) " for rules . Touch the screen in the order of the card you want to put out from the four decks → the deck, put out the cards, and use the left and right buttons to refill the deck from your hand. Shutter plus If you play with printout, the "Shutter Plus" function will be enabled, and you can take a picture by pressing the shutter button on the screen at any time during play. On the right side of the shutter button is a small button with the words "FULL" and "BODY". When "FULL" is selected, all the elements on the screen, such as the message, are copied (feeling close to a screenshot ), and "BODY" is displayed. If you choose, you can capture only the background and her. After the game is over, if you select "Shutter Plus" from the print mode selection screen, you will move to the photo selection screen, where you can select and print your favorite shots from the thumbnails displayed in the vertical direction on the right side of the screen. Touching the thumbnail previews on the background screen, and touching the "OK" button moves to the printout screen via the confirmation screen. On the printout screen, simple editing is also possible (zoom, position adjustment, date insertion). After editing is completed, touching the "OK" button starts printing, and after a while, the picture is discharged to the exit at the bottom of the housing. The play fee with printout includes the print fee for one print, and if you want to print more than one print, an additional fee is required. Note that once the user moves to the printout screen, it is not possible to return to the photo selection screen, so even if a photograph that is not uniquely displayed is selected, the photograph must be printed. Also note that if you select "Normal card" or "Location card" first and print with "Shutter Plus", you cannot print Shutter Plus photos. When playing with coins four times, the color of the shutter button becomes gray and "impossible to shoot", but play with PASELI is extended to 24 times as premium play as premium play. However, as an option, the shutter button turns green after the 5th time in principle, and an additional PASELI is required when viewing and editing photos taken with the green shutter button during printout. The thumbnail of the corresponding photo is covered with a transparent frame, and if you select it, a confirmation screen appears that PASELI will be consumed before the preview, and after confirming the number of consumed points and accepting and completing the payment normally, the frame will be displayed Disappears and all photos are released. Whether or not additional points were consumed and the number of consumed points could be changed at the store as well as the play fee. However, due to the end of the online service, PASELI is no longer available, so premium play is currently unavailable. 'Update history' April 26, 2011 * "Date plus chance" added. By collecting more than the specified number of hearts, you can play up to three types of games in one play, and you can select special gifts by clearing three games in a row. There are some items that are much better than regular gifts, and even if you do not have eight panels, you may see a "direct fashion show" item that starts the aforementioned fashion show. However, if you have eight panels before clearing three times, the fashion show will be prioritized and you will not receive a special gift. * Added a new mini-game "Hit and Wear Jankenpon". June 1, 2011 * Added new mini game "Silhouette Quiz". * "Free Camera" added to Shutter Plus. By touching the "AUTO / FREE" switch on the right side of the screen and switching to "FREE", you can freely change the camera angle using the up, down, left and right arrow buttons. Note that some angles cannot be specified depending on the costume and pose. * Add a gift costume. Costumes are added at any time regardless of the update of the main unit. July 20, 2011 * The background of the background music and opening screen (what day is today) has been redesigned to reflect the summer sea as "Love Plus Arcade Colorful Clip" Summer "" (until September 27 of the same year). * Date spot "Beach" added (until September 27 of the same year). At the beach, you can enjoy four types of mini-games that have been distributed so far with her wearing a swimsuit, “Daruma-san fell,” “Knot 30,” “Darts,” and “Shabondama.” Up required). * The "Summer" version has been implemented at about the same time since 2012 with the same content. However, if a dream ticket (described later) is used, her costumes at the beach will be given priority to fashion show-specific costumes. * "Collection BOX" added. When selecting a date spot, you can now see a list of costumes that could only be checked with Konami Net DX. Display is only once per play. * "Relaxing fashion show" added. She takes a relaxed pose during the opening and correct answer at the fashion show. Occurrences are random and require player level up. * "Explanation guide" added. A function that explains how to proceed the game for beginners at any time in tutorial form. October 4, 2011 * Added skinship mode. The transition is made when the conditions displayed at the start of the mini game (such as winning within the time limit) are satisfied. Like the skinship in the DS version, you can increase the number of earned hearts by touching her well. However, be careful because the number of hearts may decrease if the touching position is bad. * Added items that make the game advantageous. Appearing items are "Bonus Heart (addition of 1 mini game heart)" "Good night ticket (to avoid a decrease in the number of hearts during mini game)" "Please request ticket (make sure to wear the costume selected at the fashion show) You can get it from the present box (normal box only). Bonus hearts and good-nature tickets will be used for the next mini-game, but you can carry on as many tickets as you like (but not more than one) unless you explicitly use them. * Date spot "school" added. At school, you can enjoy 4 types of mini-games that have been distributed so far with her in uniform: “Speed”, “Knot 30”, “Slap and wear Jankenpon”, and “Shabondama”. Up required). * Added costumes "gym clothes" and "gym clothes (jersey)". It will be automatically added as the standard outfit at the first play after the update. * Added hairstyle and motion when wearing swimsuit at fashion show. Before the update, there was only one pattern for both hairstyle and motion. * Description guide function enhancement and other bug fixes. December 15, 2011 * Added a background pattern for the opening screen, such as Christmas (until December 31) and New Year. * Added the following costumes. * Uniform (Cardigan) (From December 15, 2011)-Spring and winter uniforms at Juhano High School adopted by NEW Love Plus. It will be automatically added as the standard outfit at the first play after the update. * Pajamas (From December 22, 2011) * Travel coat (from January 12, 2012) * Snowboard wear (from January 19, 2012) * Frill Dress (Green / Peach) (February 2, 2012-)- Only available if she is Aika. * Salopette skirt (purple / blue) (February 2, 2012-)- Only available when she is Rinko. * Border pattern V-neck knit (peach / blue) (February 2, 2012-)- Only available when she is Nene. February 9, 2012 * The function to link with NEW Love Plus is implemented. However, the release of NEW Love Plus will be on the 14th, and the linked start will be substantially later. * Item "Dream ticket" added. If you get this ticket from the present box and use it on the first mini game selection screen the next time you play, it will be a "dream event" and you can enjoy dating with her wearing a costume for exclusive use of fashion show. The costumes she wears are random and players cannot be specified. Like "Please Ticket", you can carry over as long as you do not use it (however, you cannot have more than one ticket). * Costume "uniform coat" added. It will be automatically added as the standard outfit at the first play after the update. * More costumes appearing at fashion shows. Also, the number of motion types has increased significantly (20 types for each girlfriend). * Added background pattern for opening screen. * Adjust the display time of the explanation guide function. * Other bug fixes. March 1, 2012 Although not announced on the official website, a minor update was made (version number also changed). April 10, 2012 * Limited special card added. * Other bug fixes. Photo card There are two types of photo cards, an "L size card" and a vertically long "strip card", the same size as the Shutter Plus photo, and each card is printed only with her card selected at the start of the game (first play). You. One card is ejected to the L size size, and two cards are ejected to the slot at the bottom of the case in the rectangular shape. The size of the card to be released is completely random for the "regular card", but only the strip-shaped card is discharged for the "location card". The cards distributed from the start of operation are as follows. * Wide Cards: Collecting six cards and arranging them in one horizontal row completes one illustration. Cards to be printed are fixed every month (2 or 3 types). It had been rotated every four months, but the images have been replaced since 2012, and the 2011 card is no longer available. Strip type. * Dating spot card: The dating spot and her that appear in the DS version of Love Plus. Strip type. * Mini-game card: The picture shows her enjoying the mini-game currently being distributed. Strip type. * Calendar card: A calendar for one month and her. The card for the current or next month of the day you played is printed. The pattern was renewed from January 2012. For the month of December 2011, the old design January 2012 calendar was available. L size size. * Collaboration Card -Available only when using e-AMUSEMENT PASS . In a situation where both arcade and medal play data are on the same PASS, it can be obtained by printing a normal card or location card when printing a card. Like wide cards, the cards to be printed are fixed monthly. Strip type. * Your birthday card: An event card that may be printed if played within a week of the player's birthday. Event cards that have appeared so far, including this card, are all strips unless otherwise specified. The cards distributed by updates after the start of operation are as follows. * From March 7 to 21, 2011 (and 2012), the event card "White Day Card" appeared. * From April 20 to May 8, 2011 (and 2012), Nene's birthday event card “Nene's Birthday” appeared. The first is a strip (from April 20 to 28), the second is an L-size (from April 29 to May 8). Only available if she is Nene . * With the update dated June 1, 2011, "Limited Special Cards" that are printed for a limited time or at stores are added. The first photo card from June 1 to 30, depicting her walking in the rain wearing a raincoat on a summer uniform at Juhano High School 21 . In some amusement facilities such as Round One and Adores , limited special cards corresponding to the stores may be printed. All limited special cards distributed to date are L size. * From June 7 to July 31, 2011, a special card "Nene Halls Card" featuring Nene wearing a campaign costume for Nippon Craft Foods ' throat candy "Halls" appears. During the distribution period of the card, the campaign costume was obtained from the present box. Both cards and costumes can be obtained only when she is in the Nene . * From June 16, 2011, a card "Location Card" featuring the characters of "Local Love Plus" has been added. By selecting "location card" from the print mode selection screen after the game is over, cards corresponding to the area (six areas) to which the prefecture of the store where the game was played belong are printed. It is a strip type, and is printed together with a strip type card other than the location card. * 2011 (and 2012) during the period from July 1 to 10 days, drew her wearing a yukata 22 event card " Tanabata card" appeared. * From July 25, 2011 to April 10, 2012, the first "NEW Love Plus Card" appeared. All cards delivered to date are L-size. * From August 1st to 31st, 2011, a special card featuring her wearing a yukata in the background of fireworks appears. * From August 17 to September 4, 2011 (and 2012), Rinko's birthday event card “Rinko's Birthday” appeared. The first is a strip type (August 17 to 25), the second is an L size size (August 26 to September 7). Available only if she is Rinko . * From September 9 to 19, 2011, an event card "Tsukimi Card" with her full moon in the background has appeared. * From October 4 to 31, 2011, a limited edition special card "Sports Festival Card" featuring her wearing gym clothes appears. * From October 5 to 23, 2011, an event card commemorating Aika's birthday, "Manaka's Birthday," will appear. The first is a strip type (October 5 to 13), and the second is an L size size (October 14 to 23). Available only if she is Aika . * From October 21 to November 6, 2011, an event card "Halloween Card" featuring her wearing a "Halloween" costume (described later) appears. * From November 1 to 30, 2011, a limited special card "Cultural Festival Card" featuring her wearing an apron on her winter uniform will appear. * From December 15 to 31, 2011, a special Christmas-inspired special card "Christmas SP Card" appears. * From December 16 to 25, 2011, an event card "Christmas card" appeared. * From January 1 to 15, 2012, a limited special card “New Year Card SP Card” and event cards “New Year Event Card” and “Omikuji Card (3 types)” will appear. * From January 1 to 31, 2012, a limited special card "New Year SP Card" will appear. * From January 16 to May 27, 2012, the second NEW Love Plus Card will appear, and from January 23 to June 3, 2012, the third card will appear. * From February 7 to 21, 2012, the event card "Valentine Card" appears. * "Karuta Card" has been added since February 9, 2012. A photo card of the winning prize of the "Karuta Contest" held at Konami's Love Plus Photo Club at the end of 2011 . When "Karuta card" is selected from the print mode selection screen, printing is performed. There are a total of 46 types from A to W. It is updated every two lines on Wednesday, and after all lines have been delivered, rotation delivery is performed. L size size. * From February 9 to 29, 2012, limited special cards "Valentine Message Card" and "Ski Card" will appear. * From February 14, 2012, "NEW Love Plus Linking Commemorative Card" will be available (no expiration date). The acquisition method is described above. * From March 1, 2012 to April 1, 2012 (originally until March 31, but then changed), a limited special card " Seven-Eleven Card" appeared. As part of the NEW Love Plus launch commemoration project, she is drawn in a Seven-Eleven uniform. You can also get this uniform from the present box during the distribution period of the card. * The 4th NEW Love Plus Card from March 8 to July 16 and the 5th Card from March 15 to July 22 will be available. * "Costume card" was added from March 23, 2012 (no expiration date). She is dressed in a costume dedicated to a fashion show. Strip type. * From April 1 to 30, 2012, a limited special card "Sakura" will be available. * From April 10, 2012 to May 8, 2012, a special card “New Semester” will appear. * From May 1 to 31, 2012, a limited special card "Picnic" will be available. Only illustrations and two types with messages. * From May 17, 2012 to December 31, 2012, the sixth NEW Love Plus Card appeared. * From June 1 to 30, 2012, a limited special card “Baiyu” will appear. There are two types of illustrations only and a message, but the illustration only card is the same as the first limited special card distributed the same period last year. * From June 14, 2012 to December 31, 2012, the seventh NEW Love Plus Card appeared. * From July 1 to 31, 2012, a limited special card "Tanabata" will appear. Only one type with message. * From July 23, 2012 to December 31, 2012, the 8th NEW Love Plus Card appeared. * From August 1 to 31, 2012, a limited special card "Fireworks" will appear. There are two types of illustrations only and a message, but the illustration only card is the same as the second limited special card distributed the same period last year. Website Link (Source: wikipedia japan) Photos Category:Games